


Siedmiokrotna pomsta

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niespodziewane zakończenie polowania na wampiry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siedmiokrotna pomsta

Wszystko wydarzyło się w ułamku sekundy. Rozprawiali się z gniazdem wampirów w Nebrasce. Cztery wampiry z czego dwa zabili już wcześniej, nic wielkiego. Odnaleźli gniazdo i weszli do środka uzbrojeni w maczety. Kobieta i towarzyszący jej mężczyzna od razu się na nich rzucili. Dawno już nie walczyli z wampirami, ale radzili sobie świetnie. Podczas gdy Sam walczył z kobieta, starając się unikać jej zębów, Dean bezskutecznie usiłował odciąć głowę mężczyźnie. Wampir był szybki i zręczny, bez problemu unikał ciosów. Dean czekał, aż w końcu popełni błąd i się odsłoni, ale to on pierwszy go popełnił. Nie zauważył, gdzie stawia stopę. Noga ześlizgnęła mu się z niewielkiego progu, stracił równowagę, co wampir od razu wykorzystał. Rzucił się na Deana i wytrącił mu z ręki maczetę. Nim obaj upadli na podłogę, wampir wbijał już swoje zęby w szyję Deana.   
\- Dean! – krzyknął Sam, któremu udało się w końcu pokonać wampirzycę. Ruszył w stronę brata, by mu pomóc, ale pokonał tylko połowę dystansu, gdy wampir nagle przestał wysysać z Deana krew i odczołgał się od niego, trzymając się za szyję.   
Bracia patrzyli, jak wampir zawył z bólu i zaczął się cały trząść. Spod jego ręki zaczęła lecieć krew. Było jej tyle, że nie mógł jej zatamować, lała się zewsząd, z dziwnej rany na szyi, która pojawiła się znikąd, z ust, nosa, uszu, była wszędzie. Już po chwili wampir padł martwy na podłogę we własnej kałuży krwi.   
Sam i Dean nie mieli pojęcia, co właśnie się stało. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieli, wampir wyglądał, jakby zatruł się krwią Deana.   
Sam przypomniał sobie o ranie po ugryzieniu i podbiegł do brata, klękając przy nim.   
\- Dean, w porządku? – zapytał.   
Dean trzymał się za ranę, ale nie lała się krew. Nie wyglądał też blado, może był tylko nieco przerażony. Sam delikatnie odsunął jego dłoń, a jego oczom ukazała się nietknięta szyja brata. Gdzie się podziała rana? Był pewien, że wampir go ugryzł, miał krew na zębach, a Dean miał też zakrwawioną rękę.   
Dean nagle syknął z bólu i złapał się za ramię w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się kainowe znamię, które teraz świeciło na czerwono. Dla Sama wszystko stało się już jasne. Znamię Kaina uratowało Deanowi życie. Pytanie tylko, czy to dobrze, czy źle.


End file.
